Various studies have been conducted on silicon-containing compounds. Polysiloxane compounds typified by silicone resins have been long made use of on an industrial scale. Although silicone resins are excellent in heat resistance and flexibility, they have a high content of an outgassing component (a high volatile content) and therefore has a limited use because of possible contamination which is a problem particularly in the manufacture of electronic components.
In view of the increasing demand for various materials used in the electronic information field to have higher performance with the technical development, investigations have been directed to materials which take advantage of the feature of silicon in exhibiting excellent heat resistance and physical and electrical characteristics. In this connection, various techniques for producing a useful compound using a hydrosilylation reaction of a silicon compound have been studied. In the manufacture of electronic information components, in which a lithography system is frequently used, higher resistance to bases and solvents has been required of materials therefor. Therefore, there has been a demand for materials exhibiting high heat resistance and crack resistance while retaining high resistance to bases and solvents. To meet the demands, various silicon-containing curing compositions have been proposed (see, e.g., patent documents 1 to 7 below).
While the proposed techniques have their own characteristics, they are still unsatisfactory in terms of the performance required in the recent electronic information field, such as heat resistance, light resistance, crack resistance, colorability, and the like.